Just a Nightmare
by Hikari Manganji
Summary: KaiTakao pairing. This is my first fic. Kinda sad. It's a oneshot. But if someone requests for a happy ending, ideas are welcomed and I'll be happy to write one. Takao is having nightmares... or is he?


**Disclaimers:** I don't own Beyblade.

This is my first time writing a fanfic, please give comments or criticisms. I don't usually write angst so don't expect my future fics to be as angsty as this because I just want to try this genre. This is Shonen-ai. Kai/Takao. I was inspired to write this fic by the video from the opening song in Beyblade G-rev wherein the scene where Takao was shown chasing after something and on his background was Kai in black and white then a trail of red feathers flew past. The italicized words are Kai's POV/thoughts.

**Just a Nightmare**

He was bound by fate to chase after him. Too many times he was betrayed, but every single time he forgave after getting him back. Dark navy blue hair flowed freely with the wind as he chased after the red feathers left in his trail. The cold winter snow bit his fingers, trying to freeze him till it reaches his heart. But he will not let it prevail. He fought off the numbness that was starting to take its toll upon him and reached his gloved fingers out as if to attempt to grab the retreating figure. His eyes glistened with tears of desperation, threatening to fall down his cheeks. But the silent cry was ignored. Back turned on him, the ever so long white scarf billowing dramatically as the image of the person he chased slowly began fading, away from him.

'Kai,' he thought sadly as the dual-colored hair of the said blader almost disappeared to nothingness as a sudden gust of snow blocked his view. 'I thought that the third time will be the last one but I guess I was wrong.'

'Everything seemed fine now so why did you go and leave me again?' He asked himself the question, mind whirling with millions of possibilities and excuses to justify the reason of Kai's actions. All of them were futile.

"Kai!" he released a heart-wrenching sob. Sorrow was brimming in his eyes as he stood, reminiscing the dream of Kai hugging him.

'Why can't it be real?' he thought desperately. 'What more could I offer him? What more could he want?'

"KAI!" he shouted the name of his most beloved till his voice was hoarse, the strong emotion and pain laced within the single name; A name that arouses all his powerful conflicting emotions.

His legs gave up and he found himself falling. His field of vision surrounded by whiteness; cold, unending whiteness that never seemed to leave him, giving him a feeling of emptiness, of routine and unfeeling. He felt numb all over his body. He felt like giving up. There was nothing left to live for after all.

"Takao!" a voice called out. It was familiar and masculine. **_His _**voice.

'Who… who is it?' Takao thought, trying to reach his last and remaining hope. 'Kai?'

"Takao!" it was the same voice albeit it was more frantic.

"Kai?" Takao finally uttered softly, enquiringly.

"It's me, Takao." The voice replied. "I'm here. And you're safe with me. It was just a nightmare."

A pair of warm arms enveloped Takao, reassuring him that he was not alone.

It seemed to work as Takao, whose eyes were still closed, moved closer towards the source of warmth and nuzzled affectionately.

"Go back to sleep." Came the command and Takao complied to it. Not bothering to open his eyes as he continued on with his now dreamless slumber.

The room was dark. A figure was hovering above the sleeping Dragoon master, looking sadly. The figure caressed the sleeping face of Takao as if trying to memorize his features. It said, _"I'm sorry, Takao."_

_I was too late._

_Too late…_

The bright moonlight outside illuminated the room. The light passed through the figure showing a person with dual-colored hair in shades of blue, blue triangles on his cheek and scarf around his neck. It was Kai.

But he was transparent. Merely a ghost.

The ghost Kai slowly bent down and kissed Takao on the cheek.

_I'll always be here to protect you from now on._

_It was just a nightmare._

Since I love happy endings… I might do a sequel to make this fic have a happy ending. But I know some of you want to end it here so I'm leaving it up to requests of the reviewers to decide.


End file.
